The North Wind and the Sun
by Eliya Shirwood
Summary: Damn it! Even after all this time, I still get swept up by her ploys! Despite the anguish and humiliation they bring, I let it happen and even play along with it. I guess that's why I... [One-Shot Gift!]


**A/N:** This entry is my devoted appreciation to all those who have and/or continue to read SC, those who follow that long-winded story even during its elongated events, those who provide me excellent reviews which helped mold my writing prowess, and especially to those who've supported me since the Breaching beginnings. I hope these two chapters will express my gratitude well enough.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own nor claim the property of Ore no Imōto ga Konna ni Kawaii Wake ga Nai / My Little Sister Can't Be This Cute. The story belongs entirely to the novelization provided by Tsukasa Fushimi.

* * *

It's going to be one of those nights.

I can tell right away. The gruesome glare coming from Kirino is enough to signify her intentions. That, and she deliberately chose to sit across the table versus our regular setup, side-by-side. Combined, these are the too familiar signs of 'one of those days.'

Or better yet, another ruined family dinner.

I don't even need to recollect on all the blatant acts of hers that led to this point to stress my point: interrupting my studies, pounding on the bathroom door during my shower, badmouthing my every move in the living room while we awaited dinner. Although these had become the typical norm of our every day, she put more energy into her antics than usual.

Now, it is an awkward lapse of time as she focuses solely on staring me down as I pick apart my food. Our parents do not show much mind to the escalating storm brewing in the center of the table; oyajii cutting at his meat with eyes closed in the same stern grimace, and ofukuro tending to her salad as if in blissful peace.

Great, Kirino is emitting a rather vocal growl from the depths of her throat. She's about to strike.

I try to remain indifferent to her ploy, instead strenuously focusing on the noodles on my plate, twirling them into a bundled mess around my chopstick. However, I feel own annoyance building underneath both the growl disturbing my ears and the small probing feet knocking at my legs.

I shovel the gathered ball into my mouth and began to chew, but then she erupts, slamming her utensils down on the table.

"Oh my god, can you chew any louder? I can still hear the last chew smacking in your mouth."

I simply sneer and finish my mouthful before countering. "I have to eat, so deal with it. Try closing your ears if it bothers you so much."

I reach for my glass to wash down any loose bits, but even she has a problem with that.

"Geez, you even drink too loudly. How do you manage to be such a pig?"

"Do you have a problem with my breathing as well? Should I stop breathing for you too?" I inhale deeply just to bother her, which did its job so well. Her peaking frustration is written clearly on her face, puffed cheeks and all.

"Someone as stupid as you couldn't even begin to fix your endless list of flaws!" Kirino scraps up her napkin from her waist and slings it at my face. Its dampened weight allows it fly with precision right atop the bridge of my nose. Urgh, so disgusting to feel its moist edges slip down the curves of my nose.

Wait... That smell is familiar...

"While you're at it, clean up that disgusting mess on your face! The mere sight makes me sick to my stomach!"

Instead of letting my smart mouth take control, I use the napkin to appease my sister's demand so she would drop the subject. After a single swipe, she sways her head in disapproval along with a forced huff, displeased with my effort. I clean my face once again and even once more, but she still shows no sign of satisfaction.

"You didn't get it."

"Fine, then tell me where it is."

"Its your stupid face so you should feel where it is, idiot."

Unamused, I throw the napkin back at her, but she just returns fire plus a muffled roar. "You still haven't taken care of that crap yet!"

I discard the napkin to the side, unwilling to participate any longer, though I felt a subconscious need to take in that scent once again.

I won't let her carry on this muse any longer, so I roll my eyes to show my interest in doing her whims. This, of course, sets her off for another unnecessary rant.

My mind drifts off as she powers through insult after insult, more focused on analyzing the events that led to this heightened display. As I mentioned, the signs really lit up earlier in the day, some time after noon. Before that, the morning seemed fine. We woke up without a single dispute, though... that was quite a feat for us, to be honest.

Anyways, I excused myself downstairs so I could have breakfast, and by the time I returned upstairs, she had already locked herself in her room. Unconcerned with that decision, I resumed my incomplete studies from last night until it happened. Kirino began her outlandish outbursts without mercy.

*Sigh*

I wish I could understand what causes these moments to emerge from her. After these few years of getting to know each other better, I still cannot figure her out... completely. If only I could identify what I've done to deserve it this time...

Ah, that reminds me. There's still the 'aftermath' to look forward to after dinner...

"-AND NOW YOU JUST IGNORE ME? AFTER I KINDLY OFFER YOU ADVICE TO FIX THAT HELPLESS IDIOCY OF YOURS!"

That great burst of anger brings me back to the horror, noticing that she has jolted herself out of her seat and pointed her finger at me with utter condescension. I shrug her off.

Bad mistake, I'm sure.

"AND NOW YOU DARE SHRUG ME OFF?!"

"What else do you want me to do? Remind you of your own flaws?" I adjust my chopsticks in my hand to resume eating, but then a sharp pang strikes up my fist.

Fuck! Her fork darted straight into my knuckle! I rub my injury in a wince before standing up. "Why you-"

"WHAT'S THAT ABOUT FLAWS?!"

"Kirino, please calm down," Ofukuro finally speaks up as she raises her hands to calm the two of us, "there is no need to lash out at your brother like that. Why don't we just eat in peace like always?"

Ha, 'like always,' she claims.

"I can't enjoy my meal while he's acting like such a grand dunce!"

"You are only speaking to the wall; she's not going to listen to logic." I wave my hand in dismissal to play along with Kirino's dramatic outburst. "After all, she is going through her teenage stage."

"Shut up, you don't know what you're talking about!"

"Of course I know what I'm saying. I've been through it before. In fact, why don't I give you some pointers while you're still 'developing?'"

Oh man, I'm really dangling myself in front of the lion. Meh, I don't care. She's done a good job provoking me thus far, and now I've got to get my own filling.

"And look how worse off you've become since then! Should I REMIND you of some of the lucrative things you did during the last few years? I'm sure everyone here would love to hear tha-"

"O-Only if you want them to also learn of the things you did in your pre-teens, oh so perfect 'model.'"

"DON'T YOU DARE OR I'LL-"

"Silence." It was a short word, but oyajii's seriousness behind it is enough to shut us both up at once... Temporarily, at least, knowing how Kirino just enjoys searching for more openings at these times.

Without any farther warning, I sit back down into my chair, looking at my plate to settle my tension. I go through the simple process to calm myself down: slow breathing.

In. Out. In. Out. Good, I think I'm-

"Urgh, seriously! You DO breathe too loud!"

In out in out in out. Damn it, I'm back into agitation mode.

"Oh dear, isn't this a very lively meal for the night," Ofukarou exhales aloud as though to lighten up the mood. I can't resist a smirk after seeing her cheerful smile accompany that foolish statement, but it does little to ease my mind. Or some other things...

I look over to my right; oyajii's stern face grew more fierce and strained as he digs into his food at a faster pace. He is literally gulping down handfuls at this plate, no doubt in need of a second helping in a few seconds. Oh well, better than actually dealing with his punishments.

Reluctantly, I find myself returning looks across from myself to the wrath-filled face that started this all. She is quite fuming, her restlessness known strongly to me because her feet returned to pester my legs. I feel the urge to return the favor, but judged against it.

A sudden load ruckus from Kirino, too exaggerated for even her own taste, awakens the signal in my mind to acknowledge the end of her ruse. She raises from her seat and pushes her food aside. "Okaa-san, may I be excused?"

Ofukuro has a quizzical expression on her face as she ponders the problem, despite it being so obvious. "I suppose, but you haven't finished your meal... do you need to use the bathroom?"

"No, I just can't force any more food down my throat without having to look at this pathetic sight in front of me. I'd rather go hungry for the rest of the night."

Sheesh, that was overboard.

"Yeah, dinner would have been much more pleasant if a particular someone's mood didn't spoil everything it touched," I amuse back.

Her petite fists slam into the table with great impact. The explosion ignites in a verbal rage.

"This family wouldn't be so weighed down if a PARTICULAR failure of a son didn't exist!"

WHAT THE-

Grr, she did it. She hit my limit, forcing me stand up and confront her. I admit to taking her bait too easily.

"What bullcrap are you spewing? I've managed to get into college, raise above the class average of all my courses, maintain my own job, and pay for my own apartment. What part of that do you consider a failure?"

"All of it. Any student in Japan can pull that off, and even better."

"Is that so? Hm, I wonder. Why don't I see you doing so? Instead you cling to this house like a young brat."

"Don't give me that crap! I could do SO much better than that. I still have the top spot of my own grade, and I could easily obtain the top percent of your own with a single thought!" Kirino huffs in pride at her boast, but I don't buy it one bit.

Heh, time to use my secret weapon.

"Says the person who failed her first attempt at her entrance exam this semester-"

My comment must have really been over the line, because she reaches across the table for my collar and yanks me towards her.

"Say that again. I DARE YOU."

Her fist is reeled back for a punch, and I'm more than ready to evade and pin her down. I'm not the same pushover like our younger years.

"Oh, that you can be more of a failure than your lowly brothe-"

*SMASH*

"THAT. IS . ENOUGH." Oyajii pounces forward and projects his tyrannic dominance. His powerful roar immediately broke me free from Kirino's grip and I fall to my seat once more. Although Kirino is stricken by the impact and foreboding terror, she continues to leer at me for quite awhile.

Then, she groans in defeat, pushing her chair in to finalize her fight.

"I'm going to my room, where even YOUR disgusting presence can't bother me. Don't you dare think of disturbing me. Ever."

"Wouldn't even think of it." My comment is left unheard because she has already stormed off down the hallway, disappearing behind the staircase. I sigh with a small amount of relief in the exhale, though I still feel the pent-up agitation coiling around my body.

Satisfied with the ending, I lift myself back up. "If you don't mind, I will be resigning for the night as well. I still have a few exams to prepare for tomorrow." I pick up my plate and utensils, alongside Kirino's discarded assortment.

"I'm sorry to here that Kyousuke, it's a shame we didn't get to enjoy a longer family meal," Ofukuro comments with a strong use of sarcasm, knowing too well that wouldn't happen in this lifetime. I wave off her concern as I walk off towards the kitchen.

"Nothing can be done about that. I doubt even fate can cure that girl's problems." Granted, I know that's not exactly the truth, but it is mostly to humor my parents. Oyajii groans after swallowing a piece of beef, probably to warn me of my statement.

"Perhaps a single apology will do, hm?"

Haha, what a riot you are, ofukuro.

I turn the facet's handle to let water run against the plates, flushing the bits of scrap that cling to the sides. Slowly, slowly, slowly...

Urgh, too slow. Unsettled with the lulling results, I take the sponge from the handle and begin to vigorously scrub at the patterns. Somehow, I can't stop putting pressure on the spots. Rub harder and harder is all I can think of. Damn, what Kirino said back then is still biting at my mind! She really put on the heat for no reason!

I'm even gritting my teeth without merit. Grr, she's gonna pay for all this crap tonight...

Then, I hear ofukuro sigh in a great drag, probably convinced I cannot hear her over the running water or just not paying attention. I continue my role without discretion.

"I wonder what's gotten between those two. They made such a bigger commotion than usual tonight."

Oyajii groans again as though to agree.

"Maybe I should just ask Kyousuke what is going on. You know how stubborn Kirino is about talking her issues over-"

"Just leave it," Oyajii interrupts her before placing his fork and knife down. I keep my sight firm on the watery plates in front of me, ensuring that my eavesdropping won't be compromised. I hold my breath to overhear his lowered voice underneath the flowing water.

"Kirino's more than likely jealous that Kyousuke is actually improving and redeeming himself."

Urgh, thanks oyajii. Like I had anything to redeem- Well, that they know of.

"I'd imagine it's nothing more than sibling rivalry at play. His presence here just brought out the worst of it, that's all. Once he returns to his apartment, it will all blow away."

Yeah, SURELY that must be it, right? As if.

"Hm, if you say so. Though it definitely feels more heated this time."

...Y-Yeah, what a choice of words.

"If I must, I'll sit them down and force it out of them. Simple as that."

Anyways, I've had enough of hearing out their musing. I turn off the faucet and return back to the living room. "Is there anything else you would like me to do before I shut myself up in my room?"

"Ah no, I can take care of everything else from here, Kyousuke. Please take your time to-"

"I expect no less than an A. You know the deal," Oyajii threatens with his typical dark approach. Unlike his majestic bursts earlier, these personal ones just don't hold a candle to the old days anymore. Nonetheless, I stay under the guise that they do.

"I understand. Good night." I give my modest bow before heading towards the entrance, slowing my pace before the descending stairs to the side. I creep my head aside to check the two's attention. They are caught up in a private conversation, probably assuming that I had already reached up the stairs by now.

I exhale with relief as I round the corner- great relief really, because now I have to deal with-

"Took you long enough to follow, a-na-ta~*."

*Sigh*

This. The complete turnabout of the feisty sister Kirino displayed in a facade for our parents: the teasingly adorable girlfriend (er, lover), Kirino. The upside-down, cute, mischievous grin flashing at me from the bottom of the stairs confirms my earlier suspicions.

'It's going to be one of those nights,' I affirm with a smile in my thoughts, though my face remains indifferent.

"Don't go blaming me, koishii**. I had to hand wash two sets this time because of your over-the-top acting." I cross my arms to emphasize my annoyance in a mocking gesture. "Even had to endure an earful from him this time."

I lied a bit just to add on to the drama Kirino created. Though considering she hadn't moved from that spot, she knows that I'm bluffing.

"Something you are quite used to by now, you'd think," Kirino teases back as she reaches her hand up, suggesting support up. I take that soft hand without request, helping her up to lean against my figure in a meaningful embrace. My smile threatens to break through after she interlaces her fingers with mine, expressing her joy in a beautiful smile. "Maybe I should tweak it up a bit next time?"

Damn it, she gets cuter every time she does this, even on a nonstop basis.

"Heck no. Don't you think you crossed the line this time with those outbursts? Just look at this frown you made." My lips curl downward to demonstrate the illustration, which makes her giggle.

"Then I suppose I should provide the remedy."

With that, she pushes herself up and against my body, her grown curves and smooth skin molding against mine. More importantly, those soft lips slowly brushing against mine in purposeful seduction. It doesn't take long to break my mask, slightly giddy with the reawakened feeling. After a second run, I press on with a kiss, which she takes as her invitation to take it farther.

My simple kiss became a passionate exchange of lips and saliva, her hands entangling in my hair and my own settling on her waist. Not for too long though, bringing my hand back up to seal her lips before that familiar organ slips into my mouth.

"Can't you wait until we get upstairs? We're still on the first floor," I chide Kirino while running the hand that halted her through long strands of hair. She blows a light raspberry to show her stance on the matter, and then I feel it.

Ah, her hand rubbing at my crotch. Oh crap, her mere touch reminds me of something.

"Can you? Getting so hard by just kissing your sister," Kirino argues back with an observant humor while stroking my now-painful throb. "Or did you get this from my yelling? What a masochistic siscon!"

"Shh!" I hush her with the hand again, more cautious of her louder tone in our compromising situation. "God, don't say something like that so loud! Ah, now I'm yelling." I chide myself for my fault before continuing. "Besides, that- that can't be helped with what your feet were doing under the table."

Kirino lets out a huff of air, proud of her action. "I had to make sure the message got across, since you are so dense. Geez, I even gave you my 'scent' out of sheer generosity!"

My mind snaps to the napkin and the alluring scent it gave off.

...Wait, no way! She had-

"Th-That was your- Urgh, you smacked it against my face!" I brush off the embarrassing thought with a vigorous sway of my head and thought of something to break away from the subject. "Besides, what was that nonsense about 'failure of a son?' That was too harsh, even for your character!"

Kirino rolls her eyes and plants her hand on my cheek, rubbing with delicacy. "You bought my ploy too easily. I know you aren't a 'failure' in another department."

I feel that cheek and the other flare up by charmed heat. I wonder if she meant that compliment, or simply to lure me into another one of her schemes. Nonetheless, I feel ensnared by the thought and ready to carry on our night together.

"Alright, you win. Yours or mine?"

Kirino brings a finger to her chin as she feints consideration, undoubtedly already convinced of her destination. "We did it in aniki's room last night, so I'll give you permission to join me in mine for tonight. I finally cleaned up the mess from last week that you left." She pinches her nose to convey the stinky thought.

I shrug it off though, since more than half of the 'mess' was her own, and pat her on the butt. "I appreciate your generosity. Please treat me well."

Kirino chuckles with sincere appreciation and rushes up the stairs, pulling at the back-end of her skirt with a smirk. "You'll be in great hands of your wonderful host, I'm sure."

A shining image flashes across my mind and eyes as I stare up the revealed crevices of her cloth. A pleasant rear without cover winks at me between sways of the crinkles.

"Y-You're not wearing any p-panties?" I stand there flabbergasted at the glorious sight, aroused by the meaning. Kirino continues to flatter me with the display under a radiant blush.

"You would have known earlier if you'd use those damn feeble legs of yours. I gave you so many hints, duh." She drops the corners after enough satisfaction from my baffled state. "Once an idiot, always an idiot," Kirino exclaims with a smile.

I take in a deep breath before regaining motion, following up behind Kirino before being halted by her. Her rear plays against my over-sensitive member, a foreboding of events to come.

Oh god, I can't take it! She's being too assertive-

Ah. A wicked thought crosses my mind as I recall how much she has made a fool of me within the last hour.

Heh, time to return the favor. I extend my hands past her back and across her chests, then quickly taking gasp of her breasts. I give a few squeezes during a pervert-tainted chuckle while ensnare myself around her.

"Does that mean you're also not wearing a bra for me, Kirino~-"

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHN!"

WHOA, WHAT THE-

I dart backwards in heightened fear from her sudden outburst. I stumble down a few steps of stairs, trying desperately to muffle the impacts while failing at recovery. Not to much avail, as my fate would have it, before Kirino takes my hand. She uses her other hand to stifle her laughter at my collapsed image. Yeah, yeah, laugh it up while you can!

"Haha, that was a pathetic sight!"

"Sh-Shut up, what the hell was that yell for?"

"I'm veeeery sensitive, I just couldn't control myself~."

Grrr, damn you. Playing hard to get on purpose.

"Think about your consequences for once. How the hell would we explain this if they heard that lewd moan? Let alone the 'vulgar' display you flashed atop the stairs."

Kirino taps a finger on my forehead a few times to toy me. "Simple: my pervert brother ripped off my panties and forced me into a voyeur shot. Oh, how much trouble you'd be in!"

I can't stop but gulp and sweat from the scenario. I can fathom quite vividly how that bloody scene would play out. To be honest, I'm surprised we haven't stumbled into that conflict yet since our loving relationship truly blossomed.

Oh? How did we become such a -loving- couple? Well, that's... a complicated story to tell, at the least.

Anyways, enough with this crap. I'm well beyond my limits now, dealing with these damning seductions and placements. I catch her off-guard once my arm swoops her off her feet and into my arms in a carry. She doesn't mind the action, instead embracing my upper body in her arms. She even strokes my pectorals after I start climbing the last few steps.

"Sure is nice to have a strong, dependable mule nowadays, don't you think so, anata?" Her cynical smile greatly heightens the maxed agitation that drives me forward, to her bedroom door. I twist the knob before bracing her back once again and proceed inside.

"I'll make you regret having such a strong, dependable mule' once I set you down."

My awaiting grin makes its triumphant arrival.

Prepare yourself, Kirino. Now's my time to take advantage of our relationship.

* * *

***: **term of endearment (wife-to-husband); darling**  
**

****: **term of endearment (husband-to-wife); dear | A/N: or so I assume. I'll let **VVolf** school me later for possible misuse.**  
**

**A/N:** Ho ho, what goes on behind closed doors between those two? Anyways, the title is very much recognizable to anyone who read these types of story, that or those who played Umineko No Naku Koro Ni (such a great strategy!). Originally, it was more ludicrous like "Sisterly North Winds and the Brotherly Sun," but that was quite redundant and stupid.

Activity wise, you should expect the next chapter MUCH quicker than chapter 27 of SC... that chapter is going to be super bulky. Urgh, I'm not even done with the summary paper yet, so that should speak bounds of the content. Afterwards, I'm starting to feel the urge to start up another entry or get another chapter out on my Code Geass stories (haven't touched those in so long). Lol, I even had this 'Tales of' cross-over in mind for OreImo: 'Tales of Incestia'! Totally original, right? Probably will consider throwing it into SC as a future sub-plot, but it will be quite a distraction which... I'm well aware is already happening to my dismay/awareness.

Anyways, back to work. You'll see me back in due time.


End file.
